


fire

by wondaerlust



Series: extremely short ocean’s 8 stories [2]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Short, extremely short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondaerlust/pseuds/wondaerlust
Summary: “Don’t worry you’re probably just a little rusty, you just came back from jail, your kitchen skills will come back with time.”





	fire

**Author's Note:**

> just another one of my extremely short stories

“Honey! I’m back! They didn’t have those olives you like so I got the black ones.” Lou said as she walked in the apartment she and Debbie shared since she moved in with her recently. 

“I’m in kitchen. Come here please!” Debbie yelled while she was trying to put out fire she started in the pan while trying to make pancakes. 

Lou took all the bags with groceries and put them on the table. 

“I leave for twenty minutes to go get groceries and you already burn down the apartment?” Lou said jokingly. 

“Welcome back. Now fucking help me.” Debbie said annoyed as she poured water onto the pan. 

“No, no, no that’s not how you do it.” Lou took wet kitchen cloth and threw it on the pan. “There. It’s all done.” And truly the fire that Debbie started was gone with the wind. 

“How did you do that?” 

“Magic.” Lou winked at her and then hugged her from behind kissing her cheek. “Don’t worry you’re probably just a little rusty, you just came back from jail, your kitchen skills will come back with time.” 

“Oh shut up you loser.”


End file.
